Most ostomates employ some type of bag or pouch system to collect bodily wastes discharged from their surgically created stoma. Today, such pouches are generally formed of light weight, odor proof, flexible polymeric materials and the collection systems are designed to be inconspicuous and permit the ostomate to engage in normal physical activity. However, many ostomates, particularly immediately following surgery, have fears concerning their ability to resume a "normal" life. These fears center around worries that the collection system will leak or that odor will escape and that the system will be noticeable even through their outer clothing.
In order to decrease the visability of fecal matter within their pouch and prevent clothing from sticking to the pouch many ostomates employ a cover which slips over the pouch. Such covers are generally of cloth material. An example of such a cover is shown by Harris in U.S. Design Pat. No. 245,119.
In order to overcome the problem of flatus billowing out the pouch, it has been suggested that vent openings be provided and also that filtering means be included so as to deodorize the escaping gas. Examples of such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,555,086; 3,439,677; 3,759,260; 3,804,091; 3,952,727; British Pat. Nos. 1,363,644; 1,416,594; 1,541,565; and British Application No. 2,031,282.